fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōan Soga
Kōan Soga (孝安, Soga Kōan) is the clone of Kaname Soga. He was created by Gaelon Riott though the use of the Arc of Embodiment, and his left arm her obtained from Black Hand. Appearance History Personality Unlike Kaname, Kōan in simple words is merciless and devilish. In his own world of magic , there is no term such as mercy, and cunning is all that can win you through any situation. He bears a great hatred towards all those who rely on pathetic magic to win their battles for them, while they themselves possess no true ability. However, he admires those who use their magic to the fullest and are shown to be exemplary examples of what a mage should be, one of these few people being Akihisa Mugetsu. A sneer is forever plastered upon Kōan’s face and a barrage of insults is just waiting to be hurled from Kōan’s mouth. He never speaks any good, and all he truly cares about is his own pride, nothing more, nothing less. His tone is almost forever sarcastic, and even on serious occasions, a humorous outlook from Kōan is unusually viewed. Even in a confrontation, Kōan doesn’t change one bit, keeping his sadistic persona upon even the most superior of his adversaries. Cruelty is one of Kōan’s favourite things in life, and he shows much of it, inside and outside of battle. He doesn’t seem to have any reasoning behind this, merely being cruel, for the sake of being cruel. The remarks he thinks up of are highly offensive, and can even cause the most stoic to be irked at their very nature, while the weak begin to bawl in tears. Whilst in battle, even the most weakest of opponents are subject to the strongest torture, whilst a small smile is present as the tears of blood wept by his opponent drench his clothes. While in a fight Kōan, is violent, bloodthirsty, masochistic, and just overall written in the blood of his prey. Kōan's more violent and unique features include the fact that he is both masochistic and sadistic. He finds extreme pleasure in both receiving pain and causing pain whether it be from himself, or an enemy. Pain is his closest love. However, when exposed to blood, his primal instincts run rampant. He generally becomes extremely violent, maniacal. His volatile instincts make him relentless on the battlefield, like a mad hound uncaged. Power & Abilities Masochistic Durability: Kōan's abilities in the ways of durability is different than most due to the fact that it is masochistic rather than being strong or enhanced in some way. Kōan takes pleasure in the pain he takes, actually further energizing his ability to fight ferociously despite the blood he loses from it. Although the sight, taste and smell of blood is one of his driving factors to his fury he can in fact succumb to blood loss exhaustion however it will take quite a good beating of blood loss to take him down completely. Preta Magic: is more of a unique ability rather then a form of magic. Due to his body being unstable, and his desire to be whole. He will consume the energy of a magical being. This is usually done, after he weakens the being enough. Then he will grab a hold of it, the by using the ability of his core. He will consume the entire being, and converting its entire being into pure energy with his stored in his core. This energy is used to keep his form stable until it runs out, prompting him to find another creature before it does. Realm Magic: is a rare magic similar to Jutsu Shiki and Dark Écriture. This magic allows him to create a "Realm" which he is able to warp to or send objects to. This is done, though the use of a unique rune which he will write on himself or something. Then with a simple gesture, it marked object is warped to his "Realm". : Zero Realm - Void: is the most used of the three realms, it is often used by Kōan to store objects and a acts as a place he can rest in. He has shown the ability to increase the size of it, unlike the other two. : First Realm - Inferno: : Second Realm - Ice Age: Kishin (鬼神, lit "Demon God"): is a magic born from Kōan's Personality. Upon activation, his skin darkens and the sclera in hiseyes becomes completely black. His hair grows long and wild and becomes white in color and his nails grow longer, harder, and sharper. He also sprout a pair of demonic wings from his back, which can regenerate, and their nose elongates slightly and comes to a point. This magic is replaced with that of a powerful and sinister crimson colored magical power that caries such a force that it visibly surrounds the user, appearing like flames engulfing him. His voice takes on that of a malicious demonic tone, and causes him to fight more aggressively as well. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess': Aside from these changes, Kōan is also gains incredible strength and speed. Able to easily shatter large structures with a single punch. Other such powers include the capability of flight. Along with the enhanced durability his body gains, the magical power surrounding him also acts as a shield to absorb blows. The magic is also poisonous to any who try to take it for their own, and will dissolve upon entering their body. The magical energy can be extended and reshaped at the hand(s) to form a sword(s), which pose the same threats upon scratching an opponent. Stigmata: Raven King: *'Rising Ravens': : A form of Magic that allows its user to focus his Magic Power in the palm of his hands. This significantly boosts the strength of the attacks he performs with the hands, allowing him to strike targets with great force through simple palm strikes. : is a Caster-Type Magic involving the usage of writing runes for various effects. It allows the caster to write runes, sometimes without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill, for various types of effects. *'Teleportation': Using this spell Kōan able to teleport by turning his own body into a multitude of runes. Such runes float in the air and go to the place where they unite to form his body again. *'Dark Écriture: Elemental Runes': A simple spell is which he writes the rune for a certain element, then at a given time it will began to produced that element. It will continue to produce that element until the magic within it is used or it is rewritten. *'Golden Rule' (金法則,Kinhōsoku; Lit "Golden Law): is one of Kōan most used Dark Écriture spells. To use this, he will write runes on the opponent and on himself. Once both are written, it effect activates. From that point on, any damage the opponent does to him if reflected back to him and vise verse. :Vestiesque (Latin for "Overlay): is a subclass ability of the Dark Écriture, which is relatively simple in terms of use. It allows the user to overlay the effects of one rune on top of another, this produces a different effect or increases the power of the initial rune. :*'Vestiesque Écriture - Freezing Flames': Kōan :*'Vestiesque Écriture - Burning Rain': To use this ability, Kōan will first write a rain rune over an area. From here he will over the a rune which prodces a burning effect. Once the seconed rune is placed, the rain produced from the first will turn a red color. Upon hitting an object, the rain will began to burn the object away. :*'Vestiesque Écriture - Binding Flames': After writing the rune for flames, Kōan over a binding rune. After writing the rune, he will point at an opponent. The flames will then travel to that target, and wrap around it like chains. Like normal fire, it will burn the target until it is removed or the fire is put out. Trivia Behind the Scenes